


Okay?

by punkrocktaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's having nightmares and Jason is trying to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay?

Nico sat straight up in his bunk, breathing hard, eyes shut tight against the pictures in his head.

Ever since his time in Tartarus, he hadn't exactly had any sweet dreams. He had lived and relived his worst nightmares in his sleep; his sisters death, his imprisonment, the stench of death he had become all too used to in the underworld.  
Before he could stop it, a single sob rattled through his slim body, strangled as it escaped his lips.

"Nico?"

His head snapped to the side. He hadn't realized Jason was awake, he thought he'd be trying to catch up on sleep while they took their break with the rest of the crew on the upper decks. That's what he would have been doing, if it weren't for the cursed vividness of demigod dreams.

"What do you want?" Nico croaked, the sleepiness affecting his voice.

"Um, just....are you okay?"

Ugh. Jason. Ever since that stupid Cupid incident (or as Nico  
referred to it, the worst say of his life), he had treated Nico like a child, tip toeing around him like a wood nymph.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Nico said, his voice hardened. He heard the springs of Jason's bed strain and peered through the dark to see him making his way toward Nico's own bunk. He sat down hesitantly on the edge, an uncertain look in his sky blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

Jason turned a little now, those blue eyes piercing into Nico's brown ones. "Nico. Are you sure that you're sure?"

Nico dropped his gaze now. Freaking Grace, what did he think he was doing, resting his hand on his shoulder, ducking his head to see beneath Nico's floppy curls? Making him feel like this, all soft and warm inside, when his other hand rested on Nico's thigh. "That you're okay?"

When Nico spoke next, his voice was broken. "No. I'm not sure, okay? Actually I'm sure I'm not.  
I'm miserable. I'm alone. I have never been less fine in my entire life. And no one cares! And you don't understand, so don't even pretend that you do!" His voice had risen while he spoke, so now he was nearly shouting at the calm faced boy before him.

"Nico, I care," he said sincerely, tilting Nico's chin up, so he could see his face. "I can understand. Or at least I can try. Is this about the Percy thing? Because you know none of us are going to judge--"

"Oh my gods, Jason," he rolled his eyes and jerked his face away. "Just because you were unfortunately in attendance for that does not mean you get to bring it up whenever you want. I don't want to talk about Percy, or about what its like to be different or about--"

And then Nico wasn't talking anymore, about anything. He couldn't talk, because this boy beside him, this boy with his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect blonde hair,  
his tall lean build, this boy, had brought his lips down over Nico's.

Nico's breath caught in his throat and he let out a groan. Jason's lips were soft, cautious at first, asking for more. When Nico reached up an touched his cheek, that was the permission he needed.  
Jason parted his lips against Nico's, running his tongue along Nico's bottom lip, then catching it between his teeth. The hand that had been resting on Nico's leg had found its way up to his waist, and the other was tangled in the curls at the base of Nico's neck.

Nico's own hands, acting of their own accord, he was sure, had ended up gripping handfuls of Jason's shirt, pulling him closer. His whole body had seemed to react, except his lips, which were not kissing back. When Jason's tongue was against the inside of Nico's cheek, it occurred to him that this was not normal.

He broke away, regretfully, from Jason's hold.  
"What was that?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm comforting you. And convincing you I care."

"Haha," Nico laughed nervously. "Between that and Piper's charm speak you two could talk Khione into buying a space heater." Jason screwed up his nose and looked at him.

"Don't talk about her right now."

"What? Not a fan of the ice bitch?" Nico laughed.

"No, not her. Piper. If you want this to happen, you're going to have just shut up, and let it."

Nico knew he wanted it to happen, though he wasn't sure how long ago that feeling had developed. Something in his gut, or maybe a bit lower, was definitely telling him he wanted it to happen. "Okay. No talking."

Nico brought his mouth back down over Jason's, a new want behind his kiss. Jason's hand was fisted in his hair again and when he began to map out the inside of the darker haired boy's mouth with his tongue this time, Nico felt bolts of lightening  
running up and down his spine. Nico responded now, biting Jason's lip, pulling it, until a groan escaped them. Nico smiled, releasing the lip, and moved to Jason's jaw line.

He kissed him there, then down his neck, worshipping him in a way his father would have disowned him for. He focused on a spot just above Jason's collar bone and began to bite and suck at it, sliding his tongue over the spot when a bruise began to form.

His hands slipped from Jason's shirt to underneath it, pushing it up over his head as he pushed Jason back onto the bed, straddling his hips.

Jason pulled Nico shoulders down so that his mouth was at Nico's ear. He moved his hands to Nico's waist and nibbled lightly on his earlobe, his hot breath washing over Nico and making him roll his hips closer. Jason hitched Nico's shirt up, exposing his pale skin stretched over his sharp hip bones. Jason ran his fingers  
over them and left Nico shivering once more. 

Once Nico's shirt was off, and thrown sloppily across the room, he started in again on Jason's chest, trailing his tongue to Jason's nipple then rolling it softly between his teeth. He brought a hand up to tease the other and Jason moaned beneath him. Nico pulled Jason's pants down slightly, the elastic of his briefs showing, hooking his fingers in the belt loops. Jason lifted his hips, pushing his surprisingly hardening cock against Nico's stomach.

Nico let out a low growl of arousal and kissed lower on Jason's stomach, grazing his happy trail with his lips. Nico felt himself hardening as Jason grabbed another handful of his hair, pulling lightly at his curls.

Nico pulled harder on Jason's jeans, flicking his tongue against the bulge in the fabric of his boxers. 

"Fuck, Nico," Jason's head fell back against the pillow. "Gods, can you  
just..."

"Shh," Nico looked up at Jason with a new sparkle in his eyes. "No talking."

Jason groaned in response and bucked his hips up to meet Nico's mouth. Nico sat up, leaving Jason to strain for Nico's mouth again, secretly reveling in the stronger boy showing a weakness, and for him at that. Nico, deliberately slowly, stood and shed his pants, left with his hard on pressing against only his boxer briefs. He reached inside his own under wear, stroking himself, and Jason, clearly wanting, reached to do the same, eyes never leaving Nico's slim pale chest that contrasted so heavily with his dark features. "No no," Nico said, moving the other boys hand away from his cock, sliding his thumb down it for good measure, "If you really want to convince me, you'll let me do that." Jason let out a whimper, becoming impossibly harder, but placed his hands by his side. He bit down on his own  
lip and nodded to Nico, blue eyes meeting brown once more.

Nico repositioned himself above Jason, so that he now sat across his upper belly, his dick inches from Jason's swollen, parted lips. He pushed his hips forward, and Jason, still silent, looked up at him for permission, tilting his head slightly. Nico simply nodded and braced his hands on Jason's wide shoulders.

His eyes quickly fluttered shut as Jason's tongue made a trip around his head, flitting over his slit and causing Nico to push even closer. Jason bobbed his head slightly, taking in the first few inches of Nico's length.

Nico watched the way Jason's cheeks sucked in around him, and he could feel the flesh of his mouth and throat pressed hot against his cock and Jason took more in. Nico dug his nails into Jason's shoulders when Jason pulled off, now using a hand to stroke Nico gently, while he continued to lick long  
wet stripes up the underside of Nico's erection.

Then he was back to using his mouth, bobbing his head faster and further, begging Nico to fuck him without words.

The message was loud and clear.

Nico sat up straighter and rolled his hips into Jason's attentive mouth, breath hitching with each touch of Jason's tongue. He could feel his release coming and Jason sucked more vigorously, lapping up the precum Nico was dripping in anticipation. The words "Fuck, I'm going to--" had hardly cleared Nico's lips before Jason found himself busy swallowing the release of Nico's orgasm.

"Mmmm," he hummed, peeking up at Nico through his eyelashes, at the curls plastered to his forehead by sweat.

"Good boy. Fucking great boy." Nico still sat astride Jason, trembling with aftershocks. He reached back and found that Jason was still delightfully hard, and leaking into his briefs.

Nico slid down his  
body, grinding on his cock and earning a moan in the process before he slowly kissed the hair snaking from Jason's bellybutton once more and pulled his underwear down to his ankles and off.

Impatient, Jason raised his hips up to Nico's lips, and Nico laughed. "Well, you certainly do care," Nico said, before taking all of Jason's cock at once, eliciting a moan he feared would make the crew come down. "Shh," Nico whispered to the tip of his dick, "the others will hear." Nico continued his slow deep throating motion, along with running his nails up and down Jason's sides until he began to sigh his name as if in prayer.

A few times he felt Jason right on the edge, and as soon as he did he would remove his mouth and lazily trace his nipples or bellybutton, leaving Jason unsatisfied and gasping on the bed.

"This is what its like," Nico said, one finger tracing the line of Jason's  
abdominal muscles. "Always so close," he leaned and left a swift kiss on the head of Jason's cock, "but still so far." He ran a flat palm up Jason torso to touch his lips. "Maybe you do understand now."

With that, he bent and took Jason's mouth in a passionate kiss, using a hand to stroke Jason's through an orgasm that left them both sticky with cum.

They lay there, Nico's head on Jason's chest for a few minutes, both of their heartbeats evening out, until Nico broke the silence again. "You can talk now."

"I know. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About how hard it's going to be to look Piper in the eye once I break up with her."

"Oh. You don't have to do that."

"I know that too," he shifted now, to hold Nico's face in his hand and look at him. "But I also know I've never felt the way with her I just did with you." He kissed him on the nose and laid his head back onto Nico's pillow.

 

"I think I'm going to be," Nico said after a few moments.

"Going to be what?"

"Okay," he said, and shrugged against Jason's chest.

"Okay," he heard the smile in Jason's voice. "Okay is good."

"Okay," Nico smiled, nuzzling into Jason as he slipped an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Okay."


End file.
